


The Angry Storm

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor's Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Imagine Loki bringing a little girl to Thor and making him apologize for scaring her to bits with his thunderstorms whenever he’s in a grumpy mood.





	The Angry Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, edited and posted all on mobile. Please let me know if there's any issue.

The frist time I met Loki I couldn't have been more than five. It might have been the same week Thor had cleared his name, I'm not sure. I knew most New Yorkers still didn't trust Loki. The adults that ran the orphanage were loud about it. I think that's why I was in central park that day, just trying to escape the yelling for a bit. 

The storm came out of no where, bright one moment, pouring the next. I ran to some trees to try to escape the rain. Out of the storm I heard an angry voice, I thought it was the thunder that was mad. Looking back I guess in a way it was. 

"Does my word mean nothing? Do they not care for the truth?"

"Calm yourself brother, or go elsewhere. You'll do too much damage here. " 

I whimpered at the voices. With a swish of red, the storm lessened to a drizzle. A face peered into the tree roots I was hiding it. It was the first time I would see Loki's face. 

"What are you doing there little one?"

"The storm's angry." 

"Perhaps it was, but not anymore. Come child take my hand." It may have be the innocence of childhood or maybe something else, but I took his hand. He pulled me from the roots, pat my head, and I was instantly dry. I looked up in amazement. 

"Go home little one." He smirked at me and walked away. I skipped home that day. 

I don't remember how long the rain lasted, I just remember cowering with every thunder strike. To my child's mind, the rain lasted forever. The next clear day I went back to central park. As before, a storm appeared from nowhere. 

I cowered in my tree roots, whimpering with each crash of thunder. My hands covered my ears trying to hide from the noise. Hands gently pulled me from the roots and I looked into a familiar face. 

"Little one, where is your mother?" 

"Don't have a mother. Mrs. Hamishaw at the orphanage says if I'm really good I might get one someday." Loki's look softened and he cradled me to his chest. Thunder boomed above us and I shrieked. Loki's face hardened. 

"It's time the storm apologized to you little one... You may call me Loki. " Loki carried me to the fanciest building I'd every seen. We may have been given strange looks as I gawked at my surroundings. 

"Take us to my idiot brother." Loki called as we entered the elevator. As we rode in silence, I noticed all the water dripping off us. 

"Mr. Loki we need a towel. Water messes are bad." I guess I had a serious look on my face becuase Loki smiled down at me. Before he could respond the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Loki once more looked murderous. 

"Thor! You great oaf! Look what you've done!" I shivered as Loki yelled. Thor came bounding over.

"Brother, why do you have a child?" Thundered boomed outside. I screamed and hid my face in Loki's neck. 

"Your temper tantrum is scaring this poor girl. Apologize!" loki hissed. 

"Little one, look at me. That's a good girl. I am truly sorry for the thunder. I'll send it away. " Thor cooed at me. 

"Promise, Mr. storm?" Thor laughed at the name I had given him. 

"I promise. My name is Thor. What should I call you?"

"Marionette."

"No more thunder, at least no more tonight. How does that sound, Marionette?" I yawned at this question .

"Sounds nice." Loki turned and started walking away. 

"Reindeer games, don't you think it's time thotake the kid home?"

"She has no family Stark. I'm keeping her. It's late and clearly she's tired."

"Congratulations are in order brother! You are a father!"

"Wait! You can't just keep her! It doesn't work that way, Loki! ... Loki? ... Thor?... Dammit get someone from legal up here!"

END


End file.
